DESCRIPTION: Ah jo gun is the Ojibway word for bridges. The proposed project represents a continuation of a successful Bridges to the Baccalaureate program. The purpose of this project is to enhance the mathematics and science instruction of under represented minorities at tribal community colleges in North Dakota and to provide educational opportunities leading to obtaining a bachelors degree in the sciences. The ultimate objective is an increase in the number of minority students pursuing research careers in areas impacting the biomedical sciences. The target minority for this proposal is Native Americans. Many Native American students in North Dakota make their entry into the higher education system through the tribal-controlled community colleges (TCCs) located on or near Indian reservations. This project will employ visiting faculty to enhance mathematics, science and computer instruction at the community colleges. The impact of these visiting faculty will be multiplied through the use of the North Dakota Interactive Video Network (IVN). Exposure of community college students to research will take place at both the community colleges through participation in research projects taking place on the reservation and through coordination with summer research programs at UND. The Ah jo gun Program will be administered by the Minority Access to Research Careers Program at UND which provides support and counseling services. Students will work in research laboratories situated on campus, including the Medical School. The primary purpose of the program is to provide and extend educational opportunities and scientific training to minority students. This program is expected to complement existing minority programs at UND and cooperative ventures between UND and the TCCs. In addition to helping students fulfill their individual goals, this program is also expected to produce future role models, provide early exposure to scientific research and provide encouragement to increase the motivation of a generation of future scientists.